1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cam cleat for retaining a rope under tension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Field U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,611, Aug. 7, 1973, discloses a two-way marine hardware cam cleat employing opposed two-way grip cams which are geared together. Each cam has oppositely directed camming surfaces extending from a minimum size nip portion so that the cam cleat will restrain the standing part of a line or rope extending from either side of the cleat. The line must be lifted free of the cams for release and pay out.
Nash U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,061, Oct. 16, 1973, discloses a deck mounted marine cam cleat having opposed rope gripping cams. The cams are opened to accommodate paying out of the line by pulling the free or fall portion of the line downwardly from the plane of the deck to actuate a bell crank tongue pivotally mounted on the base plate of the cleat.
Merry U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,215, Mar. 5, 1974, discloses a marine cam cleat having opposed, spring-closed, toothed cams with the upper portion of the teeth beveled to facilitate starting of the line between the cams. The line must be lifted free of the cams for release and pay out.
Schaefer Marine Products of New Bedford, Mass., manufactures a cam cleat like that of the above Merry patent wherein the cams are geared together for simultaneous opening and closing actions.
Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,023, June 27, 1978 discloses a rope clamp pulley wherein a toothed cam is pivotally mounted on a pulley wall and has an actuating lever, the cam clamps the rope against an opposed, smooth roller mounted on the wall.
Bowers U.S. Pat. No. 812,808, Feb. 20, 1906, discloses a window sash adjuster having opposed, pivotally mounted, rope gripping dogs. A lever arm depends from one dog and has a closed annular eye for confining and guiding the rope. A synchronizing stud secured to one cam extends flat over the gap between the dogs.